The Adagio
|image = Image:The Adagio.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |number = 12 |overall = 12 |airdate = December 31, 1951 |production = 1x12 / 012 |imdb = tt0609338 |guests = Shepard Menken Johnny Jacobs |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "Drafted" |next = "The Benefit" }}The Adagio was the twelfth episode of the first season of I Love Lucy, as well the 13th overall series episode. Originally airing on December 31, 1951 on CBS-TV, it was directed by Marc Daniels, and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, and Jess Oppenheimer. Synopsis Lucy hears that Ricky needs a dancer for the Parisian Apache dance number at the club, and thinks she can fill the bill. But her Parisian dance teacher has more than dancing in mind. Plot summary Lucy hires an Apache dancer from Paris to teach her the moves for Ricky's new act at the club. But the overly romantic Romeo decides to fight Ricky for Lucy's honor, via a pistol-fueled duel. Lucy volunteers for Ricky's Parisian Apache dance number for an upcoming Tropicana show, and Ethel finds the perfect person to teach her the basic aspects of Apache dancing - Jean Valjean Raymand, who is the nephew of the woman who runs the French hand laundry. This Frenchman has more than dance lessons in mind, however. When Ricky finds him hanging outside the bedroom window, fireworks commence. Jean challenges him to a duel behind Radio City Music Hall, but they ultimately decide to stage a fake fight in the bedroom to teach Lucy a well-deserved lesson. Did You Know? Trivia *Ricky discusses moving to the country with Lucy in this episode. The Ricardos won't move to the country until season 6, but obviously, Lucy forgot this long-ago conversation with Ricky. Otherwise, she would have known that Ricky wasn't opposed to the idea. *The title is a tempo term for use in music and it means slow and stately. *In season 1, a preview of the next week's episode was shown at the end of the show to entice viewers. This was the first episode to have such a preview. *In the opening scene, Ricky has a brief argument on the telephone with the character of Jerry, who does not appear on screen. Ironically, when the actor who played Jerry (Jerry Hausner) left the show, it was in a disagreement about a telephone scene. *Jean Valjean Ramon really has a wife and five kids. *Ethel insults Jean Valjean Ramon by calling him a "crepe suzette." This is even funnier when you remember that Ethel makes crepe suzettes for Lucy to serve to Eleanor Harris in episode #83. Connections ;References *''Now, Voyager'' (1942 film) - Ricky lights two cigarettes in his mouth at once and says "Hey, look at me, I'm makin' like Paul Henreid!" Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *Theme from I Love Lucy (Instrumental) - Written by Eliot Daniel, performed by Wilbur Hatch and the Desi Arnaz Orchestra Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Ricky:' (about Fred crossing fingers) What's that for? *'Fred:' Well, I'm always hoping that this time'll be the charm. *'Ricky:' What do you mean? *'Fred:' Ethel keeps going out to put on a new face, but she always comes back with the old one... *'Lucy:' There's just two things keeping me from dancing in that show. *'Fred:' Your feet? *'Fred:' Who's dueling? *'Lucy:' Ricky and Jean Valjean Ramon. *'Fred:' All four of 'em?!﻿ ---- Cast (in Credits Order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Shepard Menken as Jean Valijean Raymand *Johnny Jacobs as Announcer (uncredited) More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes